


No Need to Be Careful

by TaraTyler



Series: Sanvers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Maggie gets hurt. Everyone is angsty





	No Need to Be Careful

“There’s no need to be with me, Danvers. I am a one way disaster train and I am heading for destruction.” Maggie said with a wince.

“Look at the big bad detective.” Alex replied sarcastically as she cleaned the gash on her fiancee’s forehead with an alcohol swab. “Brought low by something so little as this.”

“Maybe if my nurse was a tad more gentle?” Maggie looks up at her though long lashes, brown eyes hopeful.

“That’s either doctor or agent to you, Detective. I didn’t get through that much college only to have my title disrespected.” Alex teases, but there’s something in her tone warning Maggie not to argue.

“As you wish, Dr.Agent.” she grins tiredly.

“Alright, Sawyer. We need to get you home and into bed before you pass out here and I have to get my baby sister to fly you home… I’ve got a feeling that neither of you would enjoy that experience much.” Alex teases.

“You’re calling me a baby, but you’re also the one who seems to be on the verge of tears every time that I got injured… or anywhere near injured.” Maggie says pointedly, brown eyes on alert now.

Alex seems momentarily perplexed and definitely caught off guard. When she takes a seat on the cot next to Maggie, she knows that Alex is about to give her some real talk. She wraps one bruised hand around one of Alex’s bruised hands comfortingly.

“When I was recruited to the DEO. I was an out of control party girl. I was even on the verge of failing out of school. When J’onn found me, I was in the drunk tank at the NCPD. He offered me a full ride and a position at the DEO if I cleaned up and got my act together.” Alex studies their joined hands as she speaks. Maggie knows this to be a sign that she’s not proud of what she’s saying.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re doing great things for the world now, and you’ve saved my own life like… ten times this week alone, and twice today… what does this have to do with anything?” Maggie asks, looking both understanding and concerned.

“I worked for about six months to get my grades up and ace out of college. I busted my ass to do it, too. After that, it was so much physical training that i didn’t recognize my own body beyond the black and blue and muscles that I didn’t know existed aching constantly. In that time, I isolated myself from nearly every human that I had met in my entire life; I only cared about keeping Kara safe and doing the best job that I could possibly do while at the DEO. You… James, Winn, all of the so-called ‘Super-Friends’, you’re my life now. So, with my life now, my only job is to keep all of you safe… I’ve lost and sacrificed enough, and I refuse to let anything else go when I could do something about it.” Alex explains softly and not at all proudly.

“You’ve lost too much for any one person, Alex. You and Little Danvers are the strongest women that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. However, you can’t keep worrying over me like this. I know that you love me, and I love you just as much, but I am also a strong and smart woman who can take care of herself.” Maggie runs a hand up and down Alex’s arm comfortingly.

“Hey, just so long as you aren’t the only one way disaster train in this family, right?” Alex laughs darkly. “Me and my...whatever I am. You and your tendency to scare the ever loving shit out of me, my sister and her dead planet, Winn’s got a tragic backstory, J’onn’s the last Green Martian. I think that James is the most normal out of all of us, really.”

“It’s no wonder that I ended up with you and subsequently your friends, is it?” Maggie asked with a chuckle, “You’re probably the only group of lunatics who would be able to deal with me, aren’t you?”

“You sell yourself short, love of mine.” Alex says with a nearly infinite amount of love in her eyes. “You can do anything that you put your mind to, I’m sure of that.”

“I feel a little less like I’m going to float away now. Do you want to escort me home, Doctor Agent Danvers?” Maggie asked, swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

“I will always take you anywhere that you want to go, Sawyer. Together, Ride or Die remember?” Alex grins and leads Maggie away by the hand.

“Ride or die, together, always.” Maggie smiles back. Her hand curled tightly around the black velvet box in her jacket pocket. Considering how often they accidentally traded black leather jackets, she really needed to choose a better hiding place.


End file.
